The German Kittypet
by MrRapture
Summary: Karl, a native-German cat, is suddenly whisked away by his owners, far away from Berlin. Now he is forced to reside in a quaint little house in a small town. He soon realizes he has caught a case of extreme boredom. His neighboring cats don't understand him, and all he can do is eat and play with his toys. But his whole life changes when he spots a group of cats...from the forest?
1. Chapter 1

Karl missed Berlin.

If you were in his situation, you probably would've agreed. Everything in Berlin seemed...better. The smells, the food, the atmosphere - it was just more appealing.

And here Karl was, stuck in some random town in a place called "Amer-Ika" or something like that. Ugh.

Now, the town itself wasn't all that bad. In fact, it seemed like any average town you'd find among the many others there are everywhere. It had paved roads, always busy with those big metal machines lumbering down them all the time. Those he didn't mind, as long as they stayed out of his way.

There was one thing that was definitely superb to anything Berlin had to offer.

The forest.

A massive one, at that.

Almost everything about the forest Karl enjoyed. The trees went high, and when the time came, the leaves went low. And the scents, they were incredible! So many new smells came to him! He could smell a sparkling river, a moist marshland moor, tall thick grass, skittering mice and soaring birds, it was almost overwhelming!

However, he occasionally smelled something familiar from that forest...The scent of...cats? At first he dismissed the idea completely. Why on earth would there be cats in a forest? Why would they be absent of their owners? He dismissed it as his mind playing simple tricks on him and moved on.

The yard in his house he enjoyed; it was pretty spacious. Spacious enough for both him and his owners.

Thinking about his owners made him chuckle to himself. He wasn't all familiar with human ways, to be honest. Some of the things they did was a bit ridiculous, if you thought about it. Putting a cloth over your pelt? What madness is that?

Besides his owners strange ways, he enjoyed their company and affection. One was a he-human, the other a she. They were both kind to him, as far as manners and treatment were concerned. But they spoke weirdly, very slow-like. While he didn't speak human, he did recognize some of the words, as they were his own:

 _"Mutter...bitte...ich...danke...du bist sehr suß...hilfe..."_

He recognized these words because he, too, had used them before. _"Bitte"_ and _"Danke"_ were words he'd used all his life, thanks to his mother for raising him with manners.

Ah, his mother. She was such a wonderful cat...it was a shame how she had passed on. Disease had taken her from Karl many seasons ago. It felt like yesterday.

His mother was always there to comfort him when his owners would not. Since he was a kit, she has protected him from strays and wary cats.

He wouldn't be here without her.

He still remembered what she looked like. She was a tabby, a beige one with stunning blue eyes and protective smile. Her name was Anna.

Karl however, seemed to be completely different. He was a pure white short-haired cat with deep green eyes. And with a smile, but not with the same burning passion as his dearest mothers.

He always wondered why he looked so different from her.

 _"Du hast es von deinem Vater bekommen." ("You get it from your father.")_ she had told him. _"Er war ein gute Katze._ _Du hättest ihn gemoch._ _" ("He was a good cat. You would have liked him.")_

 _"Wo ist er, Mutter?"("Where is he, mother?")_ he had asked. He still remembered to this day how she looked after that. _"Er..."_ she started, tears forming in her Sky blue eyes. _"Er ist nicht hier, nicht mehr." ("He is not here, anymore."_

And so, that ended as soon as it started. Never had Karl met his father. He must have been a good cat, if he had loved Anna as much as her son did.

But something had been nagging at Karl for a while now.

His siblings.

He had met his siblings only once, and can recall what they looked like briefly.

They were both she-cats. He remembers faintly one of his siblings having a bright colour, like his mother, and one a darker colour of grey. Apparently his father had to leave to somewhere, far away from Karl and Anna, and took his sisters with him.

 _'Ich frage mich wo sie sind.' ('I wonder where they are.')_ Karl wondered. It would be nice to have a sibling or two.

 **"Karl!"**

Karl snapped out of his daydreaming and peeked his head up off of the couch he had been lazily resting on. _'Ist das...?'_ he thought.

 **"Karl? Wo bist du? Kommen sie hier, wir haben essen für dich!"**

Karl recognized that sound. Though he couldn't peace all of the words together due to the strange pitch, that mashup of sounds meant one thing: food.

Padding over to the kitchen, Karl sat neatly and waited for the she-human owner to scratch him behind the ears.

The she-human smiled and began using her paws to gently caress the sweet spot behind his left ear. Karl purred as he got an affectionate rub from his owner.

The she-human placed the silver bowl with his name on it in bright red letters, filled with his favorite dish inside: a food which he called "Vitakraft".

Karl wasted no more time in digging in, chewing as much of the flavoured pellets as he possibly could.

As he munched on the edibles, the thought of his sisters lay still in the back of his mind. Are they still alive? Where did they end up? Are they safe? So many questions spiralling in Karl's head at once. _"Ich kann nicht einfach akzeptieren dass sie weg sind." ("I can't just accept that they are gone.")_ he said to himself after swallowing some chow. _"Ich frage mich wo sie sind..." ("I wonder where they are...")_

Before he knew it, Karl was deep in though about his past. Could his sisters even be alive? He had no way of knowing.

 _'Sie müssen hart sein.' ('They must be tough.')_ he thought. _'Ser wurden von der Vater erzogen.' ('They were raised by father.')_

 _"Sie sind am Leben." ("They're alive.")_ he said to himself.

He leaned past the wall to his front to see outside through an open window, the wind blowing the cloth hanging by it. He suddenly caught a glimpse at just how...big...outside really was. What caught his eye most was the forest. He couldn't put his paw on it, but he felt as if there was something in that forest besides birds and mice. Maybe his suspicions were right after all?

He needed to explore to find out.

 _"Irgendwie..." ("Somehow...")_

 **(Quick authors note, I am NOT fluent in German, so some - or most - of the German dialogue will come from Google Translate. So sorry if my German offends you somehow.)**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strangeness to wood.

The wood that Karl was pacing on was smooth, but it was slightly edged at the top. Of course, that was to be expected when one pads on a slim fence. He would occasionally rest on the fence, his paws folded neatly on top of one another. It was one of the only things he could really do, besides try and communicate with his fellow neighbors. Only that got him confused looks and raised eyebrows until he got uncomfortable and left.

Why was he doing this, anyways? To look for his missing siblings? To explore his environment? To pass the time?

Karl was busy going over how he was going to enter the forest. He was prepping himself for entry with a slight pep-talk. If you could call it that.

 _"Alright, I'm smart enough. I'm pretty sure I can find my way back if I get lost."_ he told himself. _"What if I find some cats? How will I talk to them? Odds are they won't understand me. What if they're hostile? They might not want other cats near them."_

He was feeling a large mix of emotions. Easily identified as fear, angst, but one masked them all.

Excitement.

Or was it angst? He couldn't tell.

His pacing became gradually faster now, as did his talking. _"What if I fall off of a cliff? Wait, there are no cliffs here! Are they? Oh, god...will I ever see my owners agai-"_

And that's when he lost his footing and fell off the fence.

He landed in a small pile of leaves with a _whumph._ He felt the crunch of the auburn against his fur, the strong smell in his nostrils. His vision came back into focus slowly as he stood up on all fours. ' _No blood?'_ he thought to himself as he did a quick checkup to make sure that he wasn't sprouting anything worrisome. ' _All...clear.'_ he concluded.

Karl looked around, his heart still beating in his chest. He was in. Slowing his breathing, he took a few steps into the forest and past the surrounding trees. He took a whiff and was overwhelmed with the new scents. _'Wow...'_ Karl thought. _'This...this is incredible!'_

His fur, which was neatly groomed when he went outside, was much more ruffled. Little pieces of leaf clung to his fur, like fleas would cling to a hound. And fleas stuck to a hound the same way moths were attracted to lights. Karl grimaced and gave his fur a quick shake. He wasn't too fond of leaves - they itched. Which gave him more reason to get them out as fast as possible.

His collar made a high pitched jingle type sound when he shook himself. It had a tiny silver ball that made a lot of noise when shaken. He didn't mind the collar that much, if he was honest. It was a dark blue shade. He liked the colour blue.

He began walking, looking around as he took in the scenery. Birds chirped in the distance, as if in a pattern. Step by step, he could feel his heart returning to its normal rate. The calmness that overtook him made him remember why he decided to go into the forest in the first place.

The sun flashed in his eyes as the trees blocked it out and then released it into vision again. He cringed at it, but eventually got used to it as his retinas followed the pattern of the constant flashes. Continuing, he walked for a while, just taking in the scenery.

He walked for a few more minutes, until a strong smell hit his nose. Was that...urine? Karl quickly stepped over the the scent. _'Seems like there are cats in the forest after all.'_ Karl thought. _'And I seem to have stumbled upon their place of relief.'_

A squeaking noise to his left caught his attention. He halted in his advance to nowhere, and scanned the area. A tiny speck of movement caught his eye. _'Is that...?'_ he thought, focusing on the bumpy shape that had poked its head out from the leaf-covered earth.

 _'A mouse!'_

Karl was no stranger to mice. He had killed some before he had left his home in Berlin. They would occasionally pop up from who-knows-where and were fairly easy to catch. His neighbors said that he should try eating them instead of dropping the poor thing at his owners feet. Whenever he did that, it wasn't really as appreciated as he thought it would be.

His neighbors usually experienced the same thing. _"Eat the mice, Karl. They're tastier than you think."_ He would've tried them, but he was taken away to Amer-Ika before he could attempt to taste them himself.

Now, he was able to taste them. _'Hopefully they'll be as easy to catch here as they were in Berlin.'_

Karl lowered himself to the ground, as he did back home. Running his tongue over his teeth, he slowly took a paw in the air and stepped forwards, ever so slowly. The mouse hadn't noticed him yet. He controlled his breathing, gently breathing in and out, careful not to alert the mouse.

The fact that this mouse was so vulnerable to him made Karl feel as if he was a force to be reckoned with, similar to a lion. But Karl was no lion; he was a simple house cat.

Getting ready to pounce, Karl made a mental countdown from three, as he positioned himself on his haunches. _'You've done this before, Karl. Do it as you would back in Berlin.'_ he thought to himself. He began counting.

 _'Drei...'_

 _'Zwei...'_

 _'Eins...'_

 _'Now!'_

Karl sprang onto the mouse, and was just in time to see the mouse look up. Landing on top of the mouse, his paws enclosed around it. The mouse was still alive and moving, trying to wiggle free of the cats white paws. Karl bared his teeth and opened his paws, revealing the struggling mouse. With a quick lunge, Karl clamped his jaws onto the mouse, finishing it off quickly. As his teeth dug into his prey, the smell of the flesh filled his nostrils. He took it all in - the juice of the prey in his mouth, filling it and pleasuring his taste buds.

He unhooked his teeth from the mouses flesh, and was about to dig in for the first time. But something stopped him. He hesitated, and stared at it. This was his, and his alone, he quickly realized. He caught it.

Something nagged at him. The mouse hadn't heard or smelled him at all during his stalking. How? Was it too focused on whatever it was doing?

Or...was he just too good at sneaking? Perhaps he should've given himself more credit than he was already. _'I'm that stealthy?'_ Karl wondered in awe.

He bent down to take a bite, until he paused when he heard pawsteps behind him.

A loud shout caused Karl to completely jump out of his fur. Spinning around, Karl saw three cats, all looking clearly angry.

The one in front, a cream-coloured tabby tom with furious eyes was the one who Karl had guessed had yelled. He didn't understand what he said, but it didn't sound pleasant. There were two beside him, one a golden-brown tabby tom who looked almost as challenging as the cream-coloured one, but a bit more firm.

The other was a beautiful black-furred female with dazzling green eyes. She looked at Karl with a slightly lighter-hearted feel, but seriousness still present.

The cream-coloured one shouted something again. _'Oh, no...They're speaking the language that I don't know!'_

Karl gulped and took a step back. The hostiles took a step forward.

 _'How am I going to get myself out of this one!?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hollyleaf felt a pang of pity for the kittypet.

She felt this for pretty much any cat who was caught wandering ThunderClan territory. Unless they were cats of a rival Clan, then she'd show as much ferocity as Berrynose was showing this poor kittypet. "Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" Berrynose barked at the kittypet, his body in a fighting stance. "Well? You gonna say something, kittypet? Or do I have to shred you for you to speak?"

The white kittypet blinked with his leaf green eyes. His eyes darted between the three cats - the third being Thornclaw - and continued his quickened breathing pace.

"Ease up, Berrynose. It's not as if he'll attack you." Thornclaw spoke, flexing his claws. "Just look at him, he's terrified."

And indeed he was. The kittypet was looking from cat to cat. He seemed most fearful of Berrynose, which was expected. Her cream-coloured clanmate had a look of fury in his eyes. Truth be told, Hollyleaf was surprised at Berrynose's hostility to this kittypet. Berrynose had kittypet roots, along with his siblings and mother, Daisy.

Towards Thornclaw, the kittypet seemed less frightened. Thornclaws intimidating appearance, however, made him still appear to be a threat. He seemed to have a looming presence over the kittypet, almost saying "You've messed up".

But towards Hollyleaf, he seemed to be almost relaxed whenever he looked at her. His eyes would go to a neutral state, furthering itself from its previous alarmed state. This made Hollyleaf slightly unnerved. What about her that calmed this kittypet down.

"But," Thornclaw continued. "He is going to answer himself." he took a step forward. "Explain yourself. Who are you?"

The kittypet opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. 'He's thinking about his words. Careful.' Hollyleaf realized.

Then, he spoke.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du sagst, ich... Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Hollyleaf looked at him with a confused look. What did he say? It sounded as if it were complete and utter gibberish, just with a lot of noises that sounded as if he was about to spit on something. She looked at Thornclaw and Berrynose, who seemed as confused as she did. "What did he say?" she said, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Was that even made of words?" Berrynose said. "Speak actual phrases, mouse-brain."

The kittypet gulped. "E-Enschuldigung, ich verstehe wirklich nicht." he responded, once more.

"This cat is insane." Thornclaw said in awe. "He's lost it. He's not even saying real words."

"Oh, he's just trying to trick us." Berrynose growled, his cream paws padding closer. The white cat seemed to take a few steps backwards, obviously intimidated. "How about I teach you not to mess with ThunderClan?" Berrynose said, a look of arrogance plastered on his smug muzzle.

"And you've been _hunting_?!" Berrynose snarled. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice the scent?"

The kittypets green eyes darted around, possibly looking for an escape. "B-bitte..." the cat pleaded. "V-verletz mich nicht."

"You really _are_ an idiot." Berrynose snarled.

Without warning, Berrynose pounced on the kittypet. The kittypet had a last look of utter fear in his eyes, before collapsing to the ground. A few auburn leaves flew around and about, as the two struggled on the ground. Berrynose was clearly winning the "battle" if you could even call it one. It looked more like a one-sided beatdown than an actual fight. Thornclaw and Hollyleaf merely watched the ordeal, making no attempt to end the scrap.

Berrynose landed a blow to the kittypets cheek, summoning a noise of discomfort. The kittypet hopelessly attempted to scramble away, although got a forepaw to the temple instead. Berrynose trapped the white cats head into the ground, pushing it into the leaves. "Dumb pampered kittypet." Berrynose snarled, unfazed by any of the cats movements. "I grew up in a barn, not some twoleg home."

The kittypet made no attempt to escape, hopelessly listening to Berrynoses harsh words. Hollyleaf grimaced. "Berrynose, come on." she said, her voice wavering with pity. "I think he's learned his lesson. Besides, look at him." Hollyleaf gestured to the white cat. "He's terrified."

The kittypet was trembling, his former cloud white fur now with the filled shattered remains of crunched leaves, turning his colours into a murky-like haze.

Berrynose stayed still for a moment, and then released the kittypet. "You're lucky." Berrynose spat. "I would've given you a scar at least." The kittypet stood, panting in both fear and exhaustion. He faced away from the three, his breathing seemingly getting...heavier?

"Beat it." Berrynose ordered. "Don't come back here, or the consequences will be far worse than today."

The kittypet didn't respond, rather just stood facing away. He panted continuously.

"Are you mouse-brained? I sai-"

That's all Berrynose got to say.

The kittypet had layed a furious claw onto Berrynoses muzzle, the only warning being a screech of rage. It was so swift, but so full of force, one could easily mistake this kittypet as a warrior. Hollyleaf recognized such anger in a fox, or possibly a warrior of LionClan itself. Hollyleaf only heard rumours of LionClan, as it was created long ago, between ThunderClan and WindClan in the great battle.

It was surprising, and for a moment Hollyleaf admired the kittypets ferocity.

It didn't last very long.

Berrynose, completely unsuspecting the attack, stared blankly at the kittypet, then looked down to see his muzzle was leaking blood. No sooner than the attack had began, the kittypet turned tail and ran, Berrynose about to yowl after it. He was stopped by Thornclaw, however.

"Leave him be." Thornclaw said. "Chances are he won't be coming back after striking you." Berrynose responded by spitting the blood off his muzzle. "Y-yeah, the kittypet'll want to avoid me." Berrynose stuttered.

And then, they began to head back. Not before Hollyleaf asked "Are you crying?"

Berrynose covered up his "tears" with his cream coloured paw. "N-no, it was, uh...wet. It was wet, over there."

"Uh-huh."

(Sorry for the few month wait, I've been real busy with school. I'll try updating this more often.)


End file.
